


The Concert

by Gaysby



Series: Esaldir's Oneshots [2]
Category: Esaldir's Tale - Fandom, The Evertree Saga
Genre: FWP - fluff without plot, Flashbacks, Implied Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, okay maybe there's a LITTLE plot, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Summary: Shortly after arrival to Lux, and before the visit of Luca Imperion, Esaldir finds the tickets Isaria had given him and discovered that the concert was tonight.Of course, he takes Lamuel with him.
Relationships: Dandy Thorne/Isaria Evenveil, Lamuel Dupree/Esaldir Faerondalan, Lamuel Dupree/Main Character
Series: Esaldir's Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642288
Kudos: 1





	The Concert

Today was the last we'd be lodging here. I don't know where to begin, searching for Luca Imperion but Lamuel shared no qualms regarding spending the rest of our time in Lux in my tent. Well, as long as I had no idea where to acquire a job here, it would be wise to be thrifty.

Still, it did make me feel sheepish.

Unlike Lamuel, I've never been to the city. But just like me, it's been a while since my soulmate's been in one too. I wished I had the means to make it more memorable, especially before I needed to get busy to look for work. Sex was pleasant fun and all, but I refused to let our relationship revolve around that.

So, it was with great fortune that I rediscovered the tickets given to me not so long ago. And when I told Lamuel about it, he shared my excitement. Part of me was thrilled, at the same time, that Isaria had managed to recover completely from the death that almost happened to her. I must admit, I have yet figured out how I managed the feat, or if it wasn't me, what had happened at the inn that she was given back her breath of life.

As I've said to Wen, I supposed there are things in the worlds that have yet been explained.

"Really? Free tickets to a concert? That's fantastic, Esa." My human beamed, "I happen to chance upon her singing when I was looking for Wen. Lady Isaria's voice had been lovely, it would be a pleasure to hear her in her element."

I made a face, crossing my arms. "I can sing too, you know." I pointed out, "and I would be more than happy to do so, for you, any time you want."

"Oh! That sounds lovely, Esaldir. But I supposed it'd be better if we don't let her gift go to waste, don't you think?"

Although my previous cheer upon the plan had been dampened, I couldn't argue with that. "Shall we, then?"

We walked along the busy streets of Lux that night, my hand encased in Lamuel's and I often had to remind him to keep his eyes on where he was going as I've caught him several times being distracted.

"Sorry, Esaldir. I can't help it," He grinned, "your eyes are quite captivating, and the way the city lights reflect on your hair makes it shine like the stars; everything about you dazzles me."

I blushed, my heart pounding rapidly and my previous ire in the hotel room was a thing of distant past. "Oh hush you," I chided, trying to sound stern but couldn't keep the smile off my face. I was filled with so much affection for the man beside me. "you're going to make me subject the locals to an inappropriate display of affection."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

I chuckled, and I'm quite pleased and proud of Lamuel; he still has bouts of timidity but my heart soars that I'm able to help him come out of his shell slowly but surely. I squeezed his hand tightly, simply smiling and hoping my eyes also conveyed how much love I feel for him right now.

It was only a matter of time till we reached the stadium entrance written on the address of the ticket. I must say, despite never really hearing about her I figured Dandy really wasn't overreacting about his charge's fame. The structure was quite grand, and not merely in size alone. The venue was shaped like a dome, and despite the dimness of the night merely lit by the city lights, I'm able to make out mechanisms that suggested the roof may retract if the situation called for it, and or provided the weather was good for it.

I wasn't certain what the structure was made out of, but I figured it was either light marble or alabaster. Whichever case, it was beautiful. Hardly noticeable at night, but I wager the whole place would shine like a diamond when struck by rays of sunlight.

A red carpet was laid out even as we lined up, along with the rest of the concert goers. Although, it was then we noticed how completely under-dressed we were. Lamuel and I had worn the best garments either of us owned. In fact, I had to lend him an extra vest that really completed his outfit. Still, compared to the others, it almost appeared we were attending a casual affair.

And it was only a matter of time before the rest realized this, raising brows at our direction.

"Well I'll be darned, she was right!"

I don't know which of us reacted to the voice, Lamuel and myself or the crowd. The next thing I knew, we were approached by a familiar half-elf.

"Dandy?"

The jet-black half-elf grinned, winking at my way as he approached. The crowd buzzed at his approach, but he paid them no mind. He swiftly dodged interceptors for his attention, as he kept on his way. Eventually, what I suspected to be hired guards got the crowd back in proper line.

"Well, don't just stand there." Dandy cackled, throwing his arm around my shoulders and leading me away he continued, "the star of the night won't have her valuable guests in without proper reception. Come! Oh, you too little Dupree. You can take the exclusive back entrance."

I heard a huff from my human before raising a brow at Dandy, "I believed we discussed that name calling?"

"Ah, and I believed I responded by implying you should lighten up." Dandy simply responded, as he kept on his way.

When we finally reached the back entranced, and made it inside to an even spectacular hall did I manage to drop his arm from my shoulder. But I assumed he let me. Lamuel was quick to return by my side, openly scowling and glaring at Dandy's back as we continued to follow his lead.

"I'll be honest, when Isaria mentioned giving you invitation to come to the concert I didn't think you'd remember, all things considered." He went on, as he stopped in front of a door with a star marquee tagged on it. "Never mind having suitable attires for the occasion, but I admit. You come decent enough, suppose alterations would make it slightly better but nothing that can't be fixed."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at the half-elf. "It's nice to see that an almost tragedy hasn't traumatized you too badly, my friend."

Then, the door opened, revealing Isaria Evenveil in a satin robe in the color of the ocean, her arms adorned beautifully with a lavender iridescent silk chiffon shawl. Her long ebony hair was tied up in a high bun, with a lovely shell headdress sitting on top of her crown.

"Dandy is quite a difficult creature to faze," she chuckled, looking at Dandy fondly. "As he is usually shameless enough to disconcert others instead, but I supposed it is one of his charms, hard as it is to believe."

Dandy scoffed, smirking with his chest puffed out. "I hardly think there's such a thing to be ashamed of, as far as I'm concerned." He grinned at me, "I would show you what I mean, if you'd let me." He winked.

I chuckled, taking Lamuel's hand in my own. "I think I'll pass, thanks." I said. "So, I suppose we should take our seats? Maybe we could have a longer chat, after the show? Lamuel, what are the numbers to our—" I looked towards him.

"That won't be necessary. You can share the V.I.P. box with Dandy, as it's only a proper favor to the one who saved my life." Isaria said, "... Yes, young man? Pardon me, but I do believe you could catch flies if you drop your mouth any lower." she added with amusement.

I frowned as Lamuel finally snapped out of whatever tranced state he's been. I know that sometimes, other races are caught mystified when in the face of an elf with particularly exceptional beauty such as Isaria but I'm once again filled with ire that he was never even rendered speechless when he first encountered me.

And Isaria was a guest at Evertree Inn the same time I was!

"I'm sorry, milady!" He blushed, bowing his head and dropping his eyes in his embarrassment. "I didn't mean to gawk openly, it was rude of me. Your appearance... I, I suppose I was just caught off guard." I huffed, as I pulled my hand away from Lamuel to cross my arms once more and turn away from him in frustration. I could almost hear the frown on his face as he spoke next, "Esaldir? What's wrong?"

Dandy coughed into his hand, as he said next, "So, we have twenty minutes till the show starts." He preambled. "How about seeing to those alterations?"


End file.
